


that darcy/loki thing

by Starfire (kalypsobean)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/Starfire
Summary: Darcy was resisting, then she wasn't. That was... okay? Good. Great. Then.





	that darcy/loki thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She doesn't know how Loki even glommed onto her. One minute she's normal Darcy, and next minute Loki Prince of Fucking Darkness And Other Evil Things is sending her gifts and wants her to sign a contract.

 

She's actually kind of curious about that, but still, stuck on how Loki knows about her. Hello? No powers? Bystander? Over here in the 'safe from crazy world-destroying stuff' corner? And yet. Her job is basically getting coffee and making sure everyone else gets food, and he picked her. He even makes it feel like she's special, because when he turns up, randomly waiting for her to finish up and seemingly immune to the effects of weird schedules, he's focused entirely on her. What she wants to do, where she wants to go, how she can be better. 

She signs on a Thursday at 3:47am, when she's dying to see her own apartment (slightly smaller and a lot messier and a lot more abandoned, but she likes having her own space) and Loki gets her a cab _like that_ , instead of her having to call an Uber and wait and put up with a stranger asking her questions she doesn't want to answer or something creepy. In that moment, he's her personal saviour, and everything else doesn't matter. She leans on his shoulder, closes her eyes, and the world narrows to his arm around her and his voice, giving directions, because of course he knows where she lives.

 

She wakes up somewhere not-hers. Definitely not her apartment. The bed is as big as her apartment, because she rolls over and doesn't fall off. The bed is also better than hers. It's soft, almost like a cloud. The sheet is silky-smooth. Just one. That's new. She stretches out, and stops; she doesn't make it very far, because she's _tied up_ and wow, yeah, that's definitely new. Not... bad. It's okay? Nice? She isn't exactly bound, and it's comfortable, just... restricting. And that's a thing she didn't know she liked, because wow, even if her phone rang right now, she couldn't answer it. 

"You're awake," his voice filters through some kind of something making it muffled, and then it's bright. "I trust you don't mind."

"I, yes, no, I don't mind, wow." She's babbling, because, wow, she'd just thought it was dark; she hadn't even felt the blindfold, and this place is, yes, definitely bigger than her apartment. "Well stocked." She says the first thing she notices, because it's not like she didn't know these were things people did, but she doesn't even know what half of them are for. It's like a museum of _things_. Specific, sex-toy-kind things.

"We'll get to those." Loki smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes. Or he's just not expressive like that, because he's looking at her and not even blinking, and oh my God she's naked and he's looking at her like that. "I just want to get to know you a bit better first."

The contract had said things like this but she hadn't really read it, because nobody took that stuff seriously, and now she's regretting it, because the blindfold is back and she doesn't know what that means.

But she likes that too, maybe? It's hard to tell. 

No, definite like. He's touching her and she can't get away, and she doesn't have to do anything. It's not complicated and she doesn't have to think about what to do next or what boys like now or whether she's expected to give in. He's just touching her; small, short strokes that are just the tips of his fingers moving over her skin, finding places that make her quiver and wrench away, and never getting far. He's gentle, until he's not.

She goes from being able to move her arms to her sides and wriggle just a bit to not being able to move at all. Part of it is that he's on top of her, and she can finally touch him - she can feel his legs between hers as he settles between them, and she learns how cold his arms are as he unties her arms and then binds them again above her head, quickly and efficiently. There's probably a word for that but it escapes her because suddenly he's everywhere, almost supernaturally so. He's inside her, and it feels like he's remembered each of those places and is touching them all at once; one hand on her hip, his lips in that little hollow next to her neck, the ropes just loose enough that they rub on her wrists as he thrusts hard enough to force her with it. It's everything, and overwhelming, and perfect, and he's done with her so quickly she thinks it might be that it was perfect for him too.

But when the blindfold is off and she's free, and able to stretch out and enjoy that really good bed - it's an amazing bed - he's still looking at her the same way, that hyperintense, suddenly creepy way.

 

"We'll be setting some rules." He says it so casually, like it's normal, and then he leaves the room. Which, yeah, she does kind of maybe want to be alone, but a hug would be nice. He hasn't even kissed her yet. 

There's red marks on her arms, and maybe that's how he does it. Leaves marks so she knows he was there, that he made them. On her. And nobody else. 

She's still really tired, and the bed is really soft. She can figure that part out later. And Loki. Deal with Loki later. Yeah.


End file.
